Beneath The Masks of Hate
by Todokanunegai
Summary: SxYY Their thoughts on each other...Shounenai, OOCness. Complete
1. Beneath The Masks of Hate: Chapter 1

HEY! I'm back again. This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic. So be merciful! I writing this when I should be doing my math hw. Lol. Read and review. Constructive criticisms only plz. Arigatou!  
Tsuki: Todo does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any characters affiliated with it. Plz don't sue her. She is flat broke. ::mutters:: as always.  
Todo: STOP BEING SO MEAN TSUKI! As she said…I dun own Yu-Gi-Oh, only in my dreams. The idea is mine though. LALALA. ENJOY!  
  
Warning: YAOI! Guess what pairing this is….  
  
Beneath the Masks of Hate: Chapter 1  
By Todokanunegai  
  
I never really cared for you.  
  
You were just another face in the crowd to me. Some one of no real interest to me.  
  
Of course I knew who you were. You were known in the school for your skills at games and puzzles.   
  
You also had a reputation for being picked on and beaten by the bullies because of you were so small for your age. Yet you never fought back or did anything to defend yourself. And look, you made friends with two former bullies.   
  
I never really cared for you.  
  
That is until the day you beat me. Beat me at the game I was the best at.   
  
I guess I was cocky, arrogant and fought for the wrong reasons. It had never crossed my mind that you, an amateur would beat me, the champion.  
  
I was selfish.  
  
You were selfless.  
  
I believed there is only power in the cards.  
  
You believed there was a heart in them.  
  
And you won.   
  
I was never the same after that battle. My belief of in the kind of person I was, started to crumbled because of that one single defeat.  
  
I guess I saw you in a new light afterwards. You were the first person to defeat me and that triggered some form of respect on my part for you.  
  
Then you allowed me to win in that battle on the rooftop. Why? I never understood why you allowed me to win. I put you in such a tough spot. I knew you wouldn't risk hurting me and took a chance. You appeared to be in conflict about the situation. When you attacked and then called back your move at the last moment, I was surprised. You were throwing away your chance at dueling Pegasus. And I took the chance and defeated you.  
  
You could have won, but instead, you let me win; allowing me to save my brother even though your own loved one was at stake also.  
  
But in the end, it was you. You found some way to get into the castle and defeated Pegasus. It was you who rescued your grandpa, my brother and me.   
  
I was grateful for that, but I also despise you for it. You did what I couldn't do and I hated it.  
  
And you rescued me yet again from those scheming corporate suits after duelist kingdom.  
  
And I hated you more.  
  
You were the one always rescuing me. And I hate the feeling of depending on someone.   
  
I despised you. I really did. I wanted to defeat you, or rather that ancient spirit that shared a body with you so I could be more secure in myself. But each time I dueled you, you always beat me, even if it seemed like I was going to win.  
  
So I hated you.  
  
Loathed you.  
  
Despised you.  
  
Only months ago, I didn't care about who you were.  
  
Now you inhabit my thoughts day and night. You've become like an obsession of mine even though I never showed it.   
  
I respect you for the duelist you were.  
  
I hated you for helping me no matter how I treated you.  
  
I hated you for your happy go lucky personality.  
  
I hated you for those people you called friends.  
  
And most of all, I hated you because I couldn't really hate you because you were so kind to me, when no one else had. You wanted to be my friend no matter how much I pushed you away. And you cared even though I acted like I hate you.  
  
But I don't hate you…at some point maybe I have…but I don't.  
  
I act like I hate you only because… I love you.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Todo: What do you think? Review plz. It'll only take a min.   
Tsuki: Review!  
Kaosu: Or else!  
Todo: Ignore Kaosu…she's my evil spirit/muse. ::stuffs sock in Kaosu's mouth::  
Kaosu: ::glares::  
  
Take a guess at who's point of view that was in….I'm gonna do another chapter or two in the other person or shall I say person w/ a ancient spirit's point of view. Lol. Review. Thx for reading. Ja ne! Til next time. Note: Does anyone noe how to upload a Microsoft Word file without it coming out looking really mashed together so i don't have to keep transfering files to Notepad. If you do, plz tell me in the review or email me at cindycheng@att.net Thx  
  
© Todokanunegai 11-25-02 


	2. Beneath The Masks of Hate: Chapter 2

Oi! Thanx for the review Beautiful Tenshi and Feion Phylar! Yep, it's in our beloved Seto Kaiba's P.O.V. Of course it's not a one shot. Here is the second chappie as I promised. ^___^Not better than the other one. But it's ok. Hope you like! Oh, yeah, another thing…we have guests on the fic. They'll introduce themselves.  
Yuugi: HI!  
Yami: Hey.  
Seto: Humph! You made me sound like a lovesick fool.  
Todo: Seto, you are a lovesick fool and be nice! Or else, I'm making him like someone else!  
Seto: You wouldn't dare? 0_o  
Todo: ::grinning evilly:: now would I?  
Seto: 0____o  
Todo: Yuugi-kun, Yami-kun, please do the disclaimer for me…my muses/alternative personalities/demons are not here at the moment.  
Yuugi and Yami: Of course…Todo does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, and will never ever own Yu-Gi-Oh. Only in her dreams.  
Todo: T-T waa….arigatou, Yuugi-kun, Yami-kun! Now onward w/ the story in the point of view of our well loved darkness…  
  
Warning: YAOI! SHOUNEN-AI!! SLASH!!! MALE/MALE!! You've been warned so dun complain!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Beneath The Masks of Hate: Chapter 2  
  
I've never actually been a socialite, being stuck in a puzzle for three thousand years*.   
  
You weren't usually in my field of view. Occasionally I would see you from his eyes, sitting alone.   
  
I guess we had that in common, we both weren't too social.  
  
No one really knew I was here so I was usually out of the limelight. But you got more attention then you wanted.   
  
Being the CEO of Kaiba Corp. with a genius I.Q. certainly didn't keep you out of the spotlight.  
  
But you ignored it and kept to yourself.  
  
I didn't really know anything about you. Until we battled.  
  
I guess my first real impression wasn't the best. You were cold and ruthless. Playing only for power.   
  
You were a great duelist. You could have defeated me, had you only believed in the cards. In its heart.   
  
Opening your mind after that duel, I did that out of, I guess, compassion.   
  
I never meant to make your belief in yourself change, but I guess some things are unavoidable. But I didn't regret opening your mind and sending that power hungry side of you away. I believe I was doing what was best for you.  
  
I didn't see you for quite a while after that battle.  
  
Then Duelist Kingdom came along. That battle on the rooftop was uncalled for, I didn't have to battle you.  
  
But something in your eyes, something in the way you talked along with my pride forced me to battle you.   
  
I admit, it was my fault for that near attack. I was willing to risk everything and at that moment, you tempt me so much to do so. But he held me back. And in a way, forfeited that duel to you.   
  
Oh, I hated you at that moment for putting him and I in such a position. At that moment, I had wished that he had allowed me to attack.   
  
But I guess it was a good thing he didn't.   
  
Watching you in that duel against Pegasus, changed my views about you.  
  
You still did not truly believe in the heart of the cards. But you fought with a passion, with a purpose, you fought for your brother. And that made all the difference.  
  
But you failed and Pegasus took your soul.  
  
It angered me so. Pegasus was heartless, taking souls from people without remorse. And I was set on defeating him.   
  
And after a long hard duel, I finally did.   
  
I was glad to see your brother, Grandpa and you. You thanked me, but something in your voice, told me that you despised me in some way or another.  
  
You seem to hate me even more after the Virtual Reality ordeal.  
  
I could understand why and didn't hate you for hating me. You had always been independent, requiring no ones help and never in anyone's' debt. I guess being in my debt did not hold well with you.  
  
You began to intrigue me.   
  
You were cold to the whole world, warm only to Mokuba.  
  
You were inhuman, yet at the same time human.  
  
Why were your defenses so high?  
  
What did the world do to make you block it out?  
  
I wanted to know so much about you. It didn't feel right, yet it did.  
  
I was confused. Just a little while ago, we didn't even know each other.  
  
Now you've caught and held my attention without even trying or knowing I'm alive.  
  
I can't say I hate you, but I can't say I don't.  
  
Because there's a thin line bordering between love and hate.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*I'm using the Japanese time for how old the Items are, not the English/dubbed version. IT'S 3000 YEARS! NOT 5000!!!  
  
Todo: ok..enough of my ranting about the time difference.  
Tsuki: Wasn't half bad…bet you're only gonna get one review like you did last time.  
Todo: Stop being mean to me, Tsuki. You're suppose to be the nice and genki part of me.   
Tsuki: Oh, that's right! SETO-KUN! ::glomps Seto::  
Seto: Get off me! ::begins to turn blue::  
Todo: Yami-kun, plz do the honors.   
Yami: Of course, please review. Thank you.  
Todo: You will get an imaginary Seto/Yami/Yuugi/Ryou/Bakura/Jou or any other Yu-Gi-Oh character doll that you want if you review. ^______^   
Tsuki: ::still glomping Seto:: Briber…  
Todo: ehehe….oh and Yami…you can rescue Seto now.  
Yami: HAI! GET OFF HIM! HE IS MINE!!…oops…did I just say that? ::blush::  
Todo: Hai! You did…::grins widely::  
Yami: - -; evil authoress…::trying to rescue Seto::  
Will our beloved hero save our beloved Seto? Who knows? Rescue mission continues in next chappie! Ja ne for now…Next chappie in our beloved hikari's P.O.V  
  
© Todokanunegai 11-30-02 


	3. Beneath The Masks of Hate: Chapter 3

Oi….  Arigatou Mari and Beautiful Tenshi for reviewing the second chappie.  I was originally planning to make this a Seto/Yami/Yuugi, but after some thought…I've decided to make this a Seto/Yami fic instead, so this chappie will NOT be from Yuugi's P.O.V.   Sorry, it's taken so long, I've been pretty busy lately with school and all.  Would anyone hurt me if I make Seto and Yami a lil bit OOC?

Tsuki: Yeah, right, you've been slacking off!  They'd probably burn u at the stake if u make them OOC even a lil.

Todo: ^ ^;; ehehe…maybe a little….rite…

Tsuki: - -;; baka…just get on with the story already.

Todo: Humph fine…Do the disclaimer..

Tsuki: Todo DOES NOT …eheheheh…own Yu-Gi-Oh and never ever in her whole life and the next, own Yu-Gi-Oh!  Muhahhaha…

Todo: T-T meanie…So anyway…I hope you like this chappie. Note: For updates on Yami's trying to rescue Seto from Tsuki's death grip…read the bottom of the page.  

Tsuki: ::death grip on Seto:: ^______^

Warning: YAOI!  SHOUNEN-AI!!  MALE/MALE…you get my point?  Good if you don't like that stuff…LEAVE and don't give me any trouble!  Otherwise..continue reading ^_^.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beneath The Masks of Hate: Chapter 3

Yami leaned against the railing, watching as the sun sank beneath the glittering water.  

The stars were coming out and it would have been quite romantic had there been someone to share it with. (A/N: ^_~::wink wink::)

'Someone like Seto Kaiba?'

An annoying voice nagged at the back of Yami's head.  "Do you ever shut up?"

'Of course not.  It's my…'  It was suddenly quiet.

"Talking to yourself, Yami?"  A smug voice asked.  

'Please don't let it be him, not now!'  Yami thought.

He turned around, coming face to chest with the much taller CEO.

"Shut up, Kaiba."  Yami glared at the taller man.

"So where's the puppy dog and the rest of that loser group you hang out with."  Seto asked, casually leaning against the rail.

"Jounouchi's with Mai, Yuugi 'hanging out' with Yami Bakura, Honda's with Anzu, Ryou's with Malik and his Yami…Think that's about everyone."

"Yuugi with Yami Bakura?  Ryou with Malik and Yami Malik?"  Seto raised an eyebrow.

Yami shrugged, "Don't ask me."

"What about you?"

Yami was taken aback at the question.  Did Seto Kaiba just ask him whether he was dating anyone?

"Iie…"

"Oh…"  'Did I just hear relief in Seto's voice?' 

'Seto?  You're calling him Seto?'

"Shut up!"  Yami muttered.

"Excuse me?"  Seto asked confused.

"Nothing…"

"Ok."

They stood in a peaceful silence, staring out into the starry night sky.

"Do you believe in wishing upon a star, Kaiba?"  Yami broke the silence.

"Wishing upon a star? That's childish."  Seto snorted.  

"Come on, don't be such a stuffy adult, Kaiba.  Pick a star and make a wish."  Yami teased.

Seto grumbled, but he focused on a star and closed his eyes. 

He turned to Yami when he was done.

Yami still had his eyes closed.

"So what did you wish for?"  Seto asked when he was done.

"It wouldn't come true if I told you."  Yami grinned.

Snowflakes started floating down from the dark night sky around them.

Seto saw Yami shiver gently.  

He chuckled.  

"What's so funny?"  Yami asked, annoyed.

"You've never been experienced winter in Japan have you?"

"Gee…what gave that away?" 

"Well, you're dressed in a t-shirt without a jacket and you're shivering.  Winter here is cold…very very cold.  You'd freeze to death without a jacket." 

"So would you be a gentleman and lend me you're jacket?"  Yami asked sarcastically.

To Yami's shock, Seto took of his jacket and wrapped it around him.  Seto didn't let go of the jacket.  He stared down at Yami with mixed emotions in his eyes.  

"Seto…?"  Yami asked as Seto leaned down.

Seto claimed his lips in a gentle kiss of pure ecstasy.

Yami was shocked.  'Does he feel the same?'

Seto was crestfallen when Yami didn't respond.  He started to pull away. 

Yami snapped out of his trance and wrapped his arms around Seto's neck.

"Yami?"

"Shut up and kiss me."  Yami muttered.

"Gladly.  Aishiteru, Yami."  Seto leaned down.

"Aishiteru, Seto."  Yami stood on his tiptoes. 

Their lips met and they shared a blissful first kiss.

A single star shot across the sky as the snow kept falling around them.

Beneath the masks of hate…there was something more...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todo: I'm finally done!!! Yahoo!!!! Gomen…that was sappy.  I'm a romantic…ehehe… 

Tsuki: ::glomping Seto:: that wasn't half bad. You seriously need a boyfriend…

Yami: Yeah…::trying to save Seto:: MINE…HE'S MINE!!

Todo: - -;; why don't you just sent Tsuki to the Shadow Realm, Yami-kun?  
Yami:  Oh, that's right…I can do that…ehehe…::sends Tsuki to the Shadow Realm::

Seto:  x_x

Yami:  Seto!!!  ::hugs and kisses Seto::

Todo: Get a room you two.

Seto: ;:revived:: fine we will.  ::drags Yami into nearest room::

Todo: o_O I dun wanna know…

Anyway…what do you think?  I'm sorry I made them a bit OOC.  Gomen!!! Don't kill me…At least they got together rite? ^_^;; … I know they kissed twice, but Yami didn't respond to the first one, so that doesn't count.  I'm sure you guessed what wish they both made.  Lol.   Review, onegai!!!  What should the pairing for my next Yu-Gi-Oh Fic be?  Tell me in your review…

© Todokanunegai  12-8-02


End file.
